


Sector 7: A Brief History

by LarkinKolchak



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types, Hasbro in general, M.A.S.K., Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sector 7 isn't terminated, blatant Torchwood rip-off, just downsized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkinKolchak/pseuds/LarkinKolchak
Summary: The history of the organization, from after its foundation to the present.





	Sector 7: A Brief History

BEGINNINGS (1897-1935) v  
FIRST OPERATIONS (1936-1950s) ^  
With their main headquarters under the Boulder Dam finished, Sector 7 set about researching the giant alien robot and cube they'd found themselves saddled with. As the Cube was decorated with vague hieroglyphics, the organization brought in linguists from all walks of life to wrack their brains as to the meaning of the writings on the colossal object. One of the first linguists to come close to the Cube did so with a pocket watch on hand, leading to the revelation of the Cube's power to turn inanimate gizmos into automatons, a property that made the translation of the hieroglyphs a secondary task. The linguist, an elderly immigrant named Dr. Deniz Nadir, managed to tame the former timepiece and took to naming it "Watchman," also training it to transform back into a watch on his command. From this point on, care was always taken to keep all similar devices out of the Cube's reach. Over the following years, linguists employed by the agency would abandon the Cube to translate more recent, easier alien documents, and the most dedicated (Dr. Nadir among them) stayed on the Cube project for the rest of their days.

As for the Ice-Man, knowing that the one human to get close to it had somehow been driven mad, the best that could be done was to keep it frozen in a place it would hopefully never be found. Its presence served as a reminder to many staff members old and new that this was why they were here, and what they needed to prepare for.

With these tasks set in stone, another was to search the country for signs of other sorts of alien life. Now that two very big examples had been tucked away in the attic, it stood to reason that even more species existed. To this end, field offices were established in Los Angeles, St. Louis, Chicago and New York City, ostensibly as research and monitoring facilities. For the first year, the agents stationed in these offices found themselves with little to actually do, besides keep their eyes on the sky, post ads in newspapers and follow tips from the resulting informants that would only rarely lead to the finding of alien objects.

A year later, Sector 7's luck took an upturn when agents of the Chicago office were brought north to Milwaukee to oversee the excavation of yet another alien body that had been found clinging to the docks by a passing civilian on the Riverwalk. The specimen was biological, and 14'11'', requiring 10 men to carry it into the vehicle that brought it to the warehouse that was the Milwaukee satellite office. As research was being conducted on the corpse, three more members of its race appeared in the facility, seemingly via teleportation. After standing silently for an hour, the visitors informed the excited staff that they were investigators from Odessyx, there to reclaim the body of a politician who had been missing from their planet for a number of months. Before they could leave with the body, Agent in Charge Douglas Waszkowiak saw an opportunity to make his planet more significant, and requested that the Odessyxians trade information in exchange for it, beginning a rocky business partnership that persists to this day.

Sector 7 now had the resources to have their finest scientists build technology that would further the organization's goals, and hopefully the wider American government's goals as well. Politicians who knew of the deal would often bring up the idea of mass-producing the Odessyxian designs for the armed forces, but the Odessyxians had guessed that they would, and only gave what they felt was on the level of what the human species had as yet developed, being sure to never have anything close to weapons or space-vessels on the table. For their part, Sector 7's director and his vice-directors played this as safe as possible, knowing that this was their best opportunity to put themselves on any sort of footing. There was also a pervading dread that the Odessyxians were influential enough to cut Earth off from any kind of alien contact at all, at which point Sector 7 may as well be a pointless organization.

With new devices on hand, monitoring extraterrestrials on Earth became easier, as did procuring second-hand accounts of other planets and their civilizations. It was found that Earth, the United States especially, was already considered by many aliens to be a good place to do (often illicit) business, and a good place to hide.

As the Second World War began, President Roosevelt became more interested in Sector 7's operations, and imposed regulations on the agency that prohibited the selling of alien-derived technology to the armed forces. The President wanted his country to win or lose this war on its own terms, and the idea of gaining an upper hand because they'd been lucky enough to gain power from another planet did not bear thinking about. With this in mind, any formal offers from other planets to publicly assist in the war effort were shot down, with ambassadorial agents using the 1942 "Battle of Los Angeles" to emphasize that humanity was too scared of "UFOs" to even consider having them on their side.

With the end of the war, many extraterrestrial scientists were intrigued by this insignificant species that had been lucky enough to get the Odessyxians on their side. Of course, it was made sure that none of them found out about the Ice-Man or the Cube, but rumors persisted because they had both been tracked into the general area and had yet to be found anywhere else. The way the Odessyxians had been approached by the humans was also interesting: very few bipedal species had made first contact with aliens of their average height without bowing in frightened prayer.

The visits to Earth that followed were for the most part scientific in nature, and were carried out in remote areas of the country, necessitating Sector 7's expansion into more states. It was agreed that the expeditions would be tolerated, so long as they were within the limits proposed. One group of biologists' failure to comply with these regulations caused their vessel to be shot down over Roswell in 1947. For many agents who later read human accounts of their abductions, the limitations to the aliens' experiments weren't enough, and "playing it safe" should not have meant letting wrongs be committed to Americans on American soil.

Expeditions by other species were not as invasive. A Eurythman delegation spent a week on Earth testing their traditional music's power within the planet's atmosphere, Zamojin scientists visited to assist S7 scientists in telepathic experiments, Torkuli psychologists wandered the planet to assess the species, and Nebulan refugees came to Earth to escape the Hive on their planet. Alien refugees in particular (who were given general support jobs in S7 field offices) were intriguing, since accounts they gave of living under the boot reminded many agents that there was only so much they could do to aid them, and many higher-ups began to toy with the idea of militarizing the organization.

INCREASED AUTONOMY (1960s-1980s) ^  
By 1961, combat personnel outnumbered investigative and scientific personnel 3-1, and most of Sector 7's government funding was indirectly managed by accountants and lobbyists who worked for high-ranking servicemen. The new, militaristic approach to monitoring alien life on Earth was set in place to let any visitors and observers know that Earth was not a target that could easily be subdued during a hypothetical invasion, even a successful one. This being the Cold War, a nuclear option was put in place in the event of complete subjugation, which would later be retired.

Perhaps inevitably, Sector 7 cooperated with the anti-terrorism task-force "G.I. Joe" multiple times, whenever their missions against fascist and communist cells coincided with Sector 7's search for alien-derived technology. The group's commander at the time, Col. Clayton Abernathy, was vocal about his disapproval of S7, in particular their perceived lack of contribution to the missions where his people did the dirty work. Nonetheless, the two organizations established an uneasy rapport that lead to collaborative weapons-testing missions on several other planets.

In 1962, extraterrestrial support staff were allowed to live disguised as citizens of the United States, with the caveats that they would be barred from working in the government or the armed forces of any nation on the planet. Because Sector 7 was only so influential, extraterrestrials with citizenship were allowed to leave the planet, but forbidden from leaving the United States for another country. This limitation confused many planetary governments that were open about life beyond their own world, and a few alien agents were sent to reveal their existence to humanity, after which it was hoped that a brief period of instability would be the price of better relations with the rest of the universe. Attempts to unmask were of course prevented, sometimes with alien and human lives being lost in the process.

When it was clear how far humans were willing to go to keep alien life secret, the following decades were marked by a rise in alien criminal activity, the perpetrators mostly being assassins, street-racers, prostitutes, dealers in weapons, porn and drugs, and petty criminals in general. Usually they worked for organized syndicates on Urtusk, Cheinex or Tyxlara. It was found, however, that legally speaking, some of these criminals hadn't committed punishable offences by the standards of their planets' legal systems. It was at this juncture when human lawyers were first hired to work for Sector 7.

The first Cybertronian contacts of 1987 came as a surprise to the agency that they were almost completely unprepared for, given their prior preoccupation with organic races. The incident resulted in the firing of the director, and the remains of three more hostile Cybertronians to experiment on. The handling of the event was blamed on inexperience, but as the agents in charge of the field offices read over the following report (file: N.B.E. Contact, declassified in 2018), they began to realize how the main headquarters' dedication to studying N.B.E.s had cut them off significantly from the rest of the agency. Knowledge of mechanical extraterrestrial life seemed to take priority over that of biological E.T.s, so a push for reform began, resulting in more members of the American intelligence community joining the higher ranks of the organization.

REFORM (1990s-2007) ^  
The main headquarters began to treat biological extraterrestrials with the same priority as N.B.E.s, and with this policy came better diplomatic relations. It was decided that the Ice-Man and the Cube be revealed to ambassadors (from Odessyx, J'asik, Zamoj, Antar and Femax) as a show of trust in 1993, and their reactions came as yet another surprise. It was thought that the E.T. allies would immediately negotiate for the transfer of the objects to another planet or moon, but instead they seemed terrified at the very prospect. It was nothing short of miraculous that the Ice-Man had been brought from the frozen north to a the dry west without awakening, and no other government felt like taking the chance.

When Sector 7's possession of the "Monster and the Life-Giver" became widely known in outer space, the alien population on Earth began to dwindle from immigration off-world. It was found that many Earthbound E.T.s were familiar with the Ice-Man as a destructive, demonic figure in the mythology of their planets. Taking these accounts to heart, and realizing that even alien-derived weapons hadn't worked on N.B.E.s, scientists were told to create the best equipment possible to subdue and imprison them instead. Focus shifted away from biological extraterrestrials once again, and they were considered a minor threat, a stance that many alien criminals would take advantage of.

In 1995, the team of scientists tasked with researching the N.B.E.s from the first contact began to successfully replicate their ability of transformation in human-made armored vehicles. (file: Project Mask) As the experiments continued to succeed, there were disagreements between the two leading scientists as to how the resulting A.F.V.s should be used in the field of battle.

When the terrorist attacks of 9/11 occurred, at least fifty agents left Sector 7 for the the wider intelligence community or armed forces to participate in the coming War on Terror. As the war in the Middle-East went on, attempts to deploy the experimental Mask vehicles were delayed, thanks to the efforts of Dr. Andy Trakker, a lead scientist on the project.

The following years saw Sector 7 operate as usual, with the Hoover Dam headquarters handling more diplomacy and scientific research than the many field offices, who carried out field operations against alien criminals and humans possessing alien objects. The greatest close call happened in 2003, when a Prysmosian terrorist cell attempted to hold Earth hostage by teleporting a Brobdingnagian to the planet if their demands weren't met. (file: Darkling hostage crisis) Earth was saved thanks to the efforts of the Milwaukee field office under Marissa Faireborn, who was elevated to Vice-Director, and it seemed like the organization was prepared for anything.

SECTOR 7 UNDER FAIREBORN (2007-Present) ^  
Sector 7's severe mishandling of the Transformer incursion in 2007 (file: Mission City) nearly lead to its shutdown by the American government, but an alternative was proposed by Vice-Director Marissa Faireborn: The organization would continue operations, but would only specialize in preventing threats by organic alien species, leaving Cybertronian incidents to be handled by N.E.S.T., which would soon be formally established by the Pentagon. Vice-Director Faireborn firmly believed that Sector 7 was essential for the protection of the planet against invasion, presenting the alien threats dealt with by field offices during the communications blackout as her evidence.

Of course, the blackout wasn't only used to the advantage of alien criminals. When power returned to the Hoover Dam base, it was found that the laboratory and vehicle hangar reserved for Project Mask were totally empty, their contents absconded with during the chaos that followed the thawing of N.B.E.-1. Dr. Trakker and a few scientists that he trusted were also missing, and remain at large.

The price of a new Sector 7 with the same level of autonomy as before was the reduction of its number of employees to an amount that would be easy for the federal government to monitor and fund. 11 offices (one for every census division of the U.S., plus Hawaii and Alaska) now operate, each with no more than 30 staff members. The Hoover Dam base remains in use as a storehouse, with the Milwaukee field office serving as the new headquarters. When news circulated in outer space that Earth had survived a Cybertronian invasion, interest in the planet increased once again.

Though stretched thin, Sector 7 has contained the introduction of a Darhosian carnivorous plant species into Earth's biosphere, apprehended a Eurythman serial killer, prevented Earth from becoming a battlefield for the Thraal-A'ovan War, busted an Urtuskian crime family's trafficking operation, and began diplomatic relations with a humanoid race on the Saturnian moon of Titan. At the present, the organization is far from perfect, but Director Faireborn has made sure that its focus doesn't waver from protecting the United States and the planet from things that are worse than the most monstrous human dictator.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of my attempt to write a good American Torchwood rip-off, using Sector 7 as a platform. 
> 
> Why? It's just a good idea to me. I don't know why.
> 
> In canon, the events leading to Sector 7's foundation are so all over the place that I decided to leave them out for now.


End file.
